2019
by Anne8
Summary: Quand SG-1 rencontre une X5


**2019**

Auteur : Anne

E-mail : Eowin62@aol.com

Date : commencé le 13 février 2002 fini le 12 avril 2002

Genre : crossover Stargate SG-1/ Dark Angel

             Romance S/J, L/M, aventure (petite)

Résumé : quand SG-1 rencontre une X5…

Saison : Stargate 4e 

             Dark Angel 1e (avant la capture de Max)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage ! !). Je      ne suis pas payée pour écrire, je le fais uniquement pour mon plaisir et celui des fans (j'espère) de ces deux séries géniales que sont Stargate SG-1 et Dark Angel.

Note : c'est ma première fic – c'est même la première fois que j'écris quelque chose (mis à part disserts et autres commentaires composés). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous avez détesté. Les critiques permettent de s'améliorer.

Note 2 : il est indispensable de connaître l'univers des deux séries, du moins dans les grandes lignes.

Base du SGC

Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado,USA

2001

Après une mission des plus mouvementées (comme la plupart du temps), SG-1 avait bénéficié d'une permission bien méritée pour le week-end. L'équipe était maintenant attendue à la base à 8h00 pour un nouveau briefing. Le professeur Daniel Jackson et le Jaffa Teal'c discutaient en attendant l'arrivée de leurs deux coéquipiers et du général Hammond. Daniel expliquait à Teal'c, qui s'était pris de passion pour une série télé des années 80, que non, ce n'était pas le colonel O'Neill qui jouait le rôle de Mac Gyver, mais quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait énormément.

Pendant ce temps,à la surface, sur le parking de la base

Le colonel Jack O'Neill, commandant de SG-1, garait sa voiture lorsqu'il vit un motard s'arrêter à côté de lui. Ne sachant pas qui, parmi le personnel de la base, avait une moto, Jack se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être. Le motard, après avoir coupé le contact, releva la tête, et le regard chocolat de Jack rencontra deux magnifiques yeux saphir qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille : ces yeux appartenaient au major Samantha Carter, son second, SON major…

- Eh bien, Carter, lança Jack, je ne savais pas que vous conduisiez une moto.

- Vous savez, mon colonel, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet, répondit Sam avec un sourire et en ôtant son casque. J'ai de nombreux talents cachés.

Réalisant alors le double sens de sa phrase, Sam rougit et vit que Jack aussi était mal à l'aise. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de la base. Puis, rompant le silence gêné qui s'était installé, Jack demanda :

- Alors, vous avez réussi à vous passer de votre cher réacteur à naquada pendant deux jours entiers ?

- Et oui, mon colonel. Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a pas que vous qui connaissiez la signification du mot vacances. J'ai passé ce week-end avec quelques vieilles copines et on a pris du bon temps.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? 

- Oh, vous savez, des trucs de filles : du shopping, regarder des films en se bourrant de pop-corn, parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien, boulot, famille, ho…

Sam s'interrompit. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à son colonel que leur principal sujet de conversation avait été les hommes de leur vie, qu'elle avait parlé de lui et de ses sentiments envers lui à ses amies mais qu'à cause de ce stupide règlement… Sam préféra ne plus y penser et changea de sujet.

- Et vous, mon colonel, la pêche a été bonne ?

- Comment savez-vous que je suis allé pêcher ? demanda Jack d'un air faussement surpris. Vous êtes médium ou quoi ?

- Exactement, rétorqua Sam, entrant dans son jeu. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal que vous n'avez rien pris.

- Mais si ! J'ai attrapé un poisson gros comme ça ! Jack mimait la taille avec ses mains : il faisait au moins un mètre !

- Mon colonel…

- Bon, d'accord, comme ça. Il réduisit la taille de moitié.

Sam le regarda avec un air de dire « ne me racontez pas n'importe quoi ».

- Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai rien pris du tout, confessa Jack.

Tout en discutant ainsi, Jack et Sam étaient arrivés devant la salle de briefing. Jack ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Sam.

- Jack, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, vous êtes tombé du lit ? s'étonna Daniel. Il est 7h57 et vous êtes déjà là ? puis apercevant Sam : ne me dites pas, Jack, que vous avez enfin réussi à convaincre Sam de vous accompagner dans le Minnesota ?

- Salut Daniel, heureux de vous revoir moi aussi, répondit Jack.

- Bonjour Daniel, intervint Sam. Non, je ne suis pas allée dans le Minnesota – et je le regrette, pensa-t-elle – le colonel et moi nous sommes rencontrés sur le parking.

- Au fait, Daniel, vous saviez que Carter conduisait une moto ? Le blouson de cuir lui donne un air très… Catwoman.

- Je parie que vous trouvez ça très séduisant, Jack, dit Daniel d'un air malicieux.

- Daniel ! ! Jack lui lança un regard noir genre « un mot de plus et t'es mort ! »

- Jack ?

- La ferme ! 

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Je me chargerai de vous la donner ! ! 

Sam et Teal'c échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et excédé : ah ces deux-là, de vrais gamins.

L'arrivée du général Hammond mit fin à cet échange de gentillesses :

- Eh bien, colonel, professeur, déjà en train de vous chamailler ?

- C'est Daniel qui a commencé, mon général !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît, intervint Hammond. Si nous passions au briefing…

- A vos ordres, mon général, répondit Jack tandis que Daniel se renfonçait dans son fauteuil.

Le général reprit la parole :

- Pour votre nouvelle mission, vous irez sur P3K-647. Major Carter…

- Merci, mon général. La sonde a révélé que cette planète était plutôt aride, qu'il y avait des vestiges d'une civilisation assez semblable à celle des Gaulois…

- Super, coupa Jack. Encore des cailloux pour Daniel !

- Colonel ! intervint Hammond d'un air excédé.

- En bref, reprit Jack, c'est une mission de routine : Daniel aura ses cailloux, Carter ses joujoux pour faire ses analyses, Teal'c explorera les alentours pour voir si danger il y a et moi… eh bien, je superviserai le tout. On a compris mon général.

- Très bien, colonel. Départ dans 2 heures. Rompez !

- A vos ordres ! répondirent Jack et Sam en chœur.

Jam Pony Express

Seattle, Washington, USA

2019

- Salut les filles ! s'exclama Sketchy en voyant arriver ses copines Max et Original Cindy.

- Salut Sketchy, répondit Cindy, ça va ?

- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai un gros problème et j'aurais besoin de ton aide, Max. Mais en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lança, sa voix mourut.

- Encore une histoire de filles, tu as encore trompé Nathalie ? Je t'avais prévénu que si tu recommençais, je me chargerai de ton cas, dit-elle en l'attrapant, le soulevant et le plaquant contre la rangée de casiers.

- Non, Max, c'est pas ça mais bon, je me débrouillerai tout seul, en fait c'est pas si important que ça. Sketchy commençait à manquer de souffle sous la poigne de Max.

Herbal qui arrivait essaya de calmer la situation :

- Le Seigneur n'aime pas la violence, il a dit « Aimez-vous les uns les autres ». Si tout le monde appliquait ça, tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Max relâcha Sketchy qui eut un regard reconnaissant pour Herbal. Original Cindy demanda :

- Dis-moi, Herbal, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fumé ? T'as vu le monde dans lequel on vit ? Original Cindy ne croit pas un instant à toutes ces balivernes.

Normal se manifesta à ce moment :

- Hé vous quatre, vous avez fini de traîner. Vous êtes là pour bosser, pas pour régler vos problèmes. Allez, bip-bip il y a des paquets à livrer ici.

En soupirant tous les quatre allèrent chercher des paquets et partirent chaun de leur côté en se donnant rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

Max se dirigeait vers South Market quand son bippeur sonna. Elle regarda le numéro, c'était Logan. Elle décida d'aller chez lui après avoir livré son paquet.

Chez Logan

- Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Logan ? Blink ?

- Je suis là, répondit la voix de Logan.

Comme par hasard, il était devant ses ordinateurs. Lorsque Max vit Logan, son regard s'adoucit et devint tendre :

- Salut Logan, ça boome ?

- Si on veut j'ai découvert un projet top-secret de l'armée datant de la fin des années 90-début 2000 et je voudrais que tu ailles voir quelque chose pour moi.

- Et c'est quoi ce projet de l'armée ? Des expériences pour lutter contre les petits hommes verts ?

- T'es pas loin, c'est le projet Stargate ou porte des étoiles. D'après l'armée, une porte des étoiles a été découverte en Egypte au siècle dernier, et ce serait un moyen de voyager sur des tas d'autres planètes à travers un réseau de portes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois aux extra-terrestres ? demanda Max.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Logan avec son sourire charmeur qui faisait fondre Max. Mais je me pose des questions. Ce projet a été arrêté après l'impulsion, faute de moyens financiers et techniques. La porte désormais hors service a été transférée du Colorado à Seattle, dans un hangar du secteur 6. J'aimerais que tu ailles y faire un tour pour moi.

- Ouais et si je vois des petits hommes verts arriver, je leur botte les fesses, c'est çà ?

- Essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer.

- Tu me connais, Logan, je ne fais pas plus de bruit qu'un chat. Bon j'y vais. Bye !

- Sois prudente, Max. « Ah cette fille, elle va me rendre fou, pensa-t-il. Mais elle l'a déjà fait, je suis fou d'elle. Mais elle ne voudra jamais de moi, qu'est-ce qu'une X5 voudrait faire avec un homme qui n'a même plus l'usage de ses jambes ? Et puis le refuse d'être un boulet pour elle ». Je t'aime, Max, dit Logan à haute voix, avant de se replonger avec un soupir dans ses recherches sur le projet Stargate.

De son côté, en roulant vers le hangar que lui avait indiqué Logan, Max pensait : « Oh qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quelquefois, il faut toujours aller vérifier des trucs pour lui, pour dévoiler des complots et des projets top secret. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant aussi, avec sa barbe de trois jours et ses petites lunettes d'intello ! Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Mais je ne peux pas lui avouer mes sentiments, je le mets déjà en danger comme çà, par le simple fait de le connaître, je ne voudrais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles encore… »

Tout en ruminant ces pensées, Max était arrivée au hangar. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et là fut stupéfaite en découvrant la porte des étoiles. C'était un immense cercle de métal avec d'étranges symboles gravés et sept chevrons repartis sur la circonférence.

Tout à coup, le cercle intérieur commenca à tourner et un à un les chevrons s'allumèrent. Max, qui s'était cachée (réflexe militaire), eut le souffle coupé en voyant une vague d'énergie sortir de la porte puis se stabiliser en une surface aqueuse et bleutée. Elle vit alors quatre personnes sortir de cette immense flaque bleue, des personnes en treillis et armés de M16 pour trois d'entre eux et d'une arme étrange pour le quatrième. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme, et ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des petits hommes verts.

Le plus âgé des hommes, qui semblait être le chef de groupe, s'adressa à un autre homme plus jeune qui portait des lunettes et avait une tête d'universitaire :

- Dites-moi, Daniel, vous voyez Astérix quelque part ?

- Astérix ?… Euh non, je ne crois pas qu'on soit sur PK3-647.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé goûter à la potion magique de Panoramix.

- Mon colonel…, dit alors la femme avec un air légèrement réprobateur. Cette femme avait des cheveux blonds, courts, et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Le quatrième homme, un grand Black taillé comme une armoire à glace et avec un étrange tatouage sur le front, prit alors la parole :

- O'Neill, qui donc sont Astérix et Panoramix ?

L'homme plus âgé répondit :

- Euh… Daniel vous expliquera, Teal'c.

« Teal'c, quel nom étrange, pensa Max. Et ces militaires, d'où viennent-ils, ils ont l'air bien terriens, pourtant Logan avait dit que cette porte des étoiles servait pour voyager sur différentes planètes. Je suis totalement larguée là. »

 A ce moment, un rat passa non loin d'elle en poussant un petit cri et les quatre pointèrent leurs armes dans sa direction. Ils l'aperçurent et le colonel cria :

- Qui est là ?

Max sortit de sa cachette et se planta devant eux en position de combat :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous là ?

Jack lui répondit :

- Dites-moi, jeune fille, vous croyez vraiment que vous faites le poids contre nous quatre ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Max en haussant les épaules.

- Je demande à voir !

- Mon colonel, s'il-vous-plaît, intervint la jeune femme blonde.

- Vous voulez voir ? OK, coupa Max.

 En deux secondes, elle fut sur Jack, le désarma et le mit presque KO. Même Teal'c fut impressionné. Puis Max tendit une main à Jack pour l'aider à se relever.

- Non merci, dit celui-ci, vexé d'avoir été mis au tapis par un petit bout de femme d'à peine vingt ans.

Carter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

- Alors, qui êtes-vous ? redemanda Max.

- Je suis le professeur Daniel Jackson, répondit Daniel, voici le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter et Teal'c. Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques qui utilisons la porte des étoiles pour voyager. Nous venons de la Terre.

- De la Terre ? Mais vous y êtes sur la Terre ! s'exclama Max.

- Oh non, gémit Jack. Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec cette fichue porte. A votre avis, Carter, réalité alternative, passé ou futur, rayez la mention inutile.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant, mon colonel, répondit Sam en souriant à Jack. Puis se tournant vers Max : En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- 2019.

- Alors on est dans le futur ? intervint Daniel. Et où sommes-nous exactement ?

- A Seattle.

- Et en plus, la porte a changé de place, dit Jack. S'adressant au grand baraqué : vous vous rendez compte, Teal'c, vous allez faire du tourisme, et dans le futur en plus ! La compagnie « Tourisme du Futur » vous souhaite la bienvenue a Seattle. Mesdames et Messieurs, plusieurs guides sont disponibles, dont un parlant le goa'uld. Veuillez constituer les groupes, continua Jack en prenant une voix d'hôtesse de l'air.

Teal'c, à son habitude, resta impassible mais leva un sourcil. Daniel avait un air énervé et Carter étouffait son rire mais ne quittait pas des yeux son supérieur. Max observait la scène et comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le colonel et le major, mais ne put définir quoi précisément. Elle demanda :

- Vous venez de quelle année ?

- 2001, répondit Daniel.

- Ouah… ! fit Max. Alors Logan avait raison. Vous êtes dans l'armée, non ?

- Eux deux oui, continua Daniel en désignant Sam et Jack. Moi non, je suis archéologue et lui… euh… c'est trop compliqué à expliquer. Mais nous sommes rattachés à l'armée. Au fait, qui est ce Logan dont vous avez parlé ?

- C'est un ami qui a découvert le projet Stargate dans les archives du Pentagone et qui m'a demandé de venir jeter un œil ici.

- Il a piraté les dossiers du Pentagone ? s'étonna Carter.

- Oui, vous savez, depuis l'impulsion, le système informatique est tout détraqué. Alors…

- Bon, interrompit Jack, si vous nous emmeniez voir Superhacker ?

- D'accord, mais il faudra laisser vos M16 et ( à Teal'c) votre…euh…lance, parce que les vigidrones risquent de les voir et vous aurez des problèmes.

- OK, dit Jack, on les planque et on viendra les récupérer ce soir.

- Oh et puis, les treillis, c'est pas très discret non plus, enlevez au moins vos vestes, ça passera mieux.

Tous les quatre s'exécutèrent.

- Allez les enfants, en route ! lança Jack. Suivez le guide, qui est très charmant d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, ce qui lui valut un regard en coin de la part de Sam.

Dans la rue

- Ouah… ! s'exclama Jack en voyant l'état de délabrement dans lequel se trouvait la ville. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? On dirait que les Goa'ulds sont venus faire une petite visite.

- Les Goa quoi ? demanda Max.

- Euh… ce sont des amis à nous, répondit Jack. A chaque fois qu'ils passent quelque part, c'est le chaos.

- En fait, si la ville est dans cet état-là, ainsi que le reste du pays, c'est depuis l'impulsion qui a eu lieu en 2009.

- L'impulsion ? demanda Sam.

- Oui, un fou a largué une bombe électro-magnétique, ce qui a détruit le système informatique et a ramené les Etats-Unis au rang de pays du tiers-monde.

- Vous pensez que c'est l'œuvre des Goa'ulds, mon colonel ? demanda Sam en se tournant vers Jack.

- Je ne crois pas, Carter, c'est pas leur style. Ils sont plutôt du genre « je détruis tout sur mon passage », surtout la Terre, pas du genre à réduire la population à la misère.

Max les observait et se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Teal'c regardait la Seattle du futur, lui qui ne connaissait pas celle du présent. Aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage impassible. Quant à Daniel, il était consterné par ce qu'il voyait : des immeubles tout délabrés, des SDF partout, des tas d'ordures sur les trottoirs, c'était la désolation totale.

Arrivés chez Logan, Jack siffla d'admiration :

- Dites donc, votre ami il a les moyens !

- Oui, sa famille est propriétaire de l' usine qui fabrique les vigidrones et des tas d'autres trucs. Venez, je vais vous présenter.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des ordinateurs où ils virent un homme d'une trentaine d'années, en fauteuil roulant, en train de pianoter sur un clavier.

- Logan ?

Celui-ci leva la tête et aperçut Max et SG-1

- Salut Max ! Qui sont tes amis ? demanda-t-il. Attends, je crois savoir. Vous êtes SG-1 !

Les quatre amis furent cloués sur place.

- Vous êtes… euh…attendez une minute, reprit-il en fouillant dans ses papiers. Puis ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : vous êtes le colonel Jonathan Charles O'Neill et le major Samantha Elizabeth Carter de l'US Air Force, le professeur Daniel Jackson, archéologue, anthropologue et linguiste, et … Teal'c, dit-il en butant sur le nom étrange, un Jaffa de Chulak.

- C'est exact, répondit Daniel.

- Moi, c'est Jack, dit le colonel.

- Je suis Logan Cale. Bienvenue à Seattle. Il y a une chose qui m'échappe. Les photos que j'ai de vous datent de 2001 et vous êtes exactement les mêmes alors que vous devriez avoir dix-huit ans de plus !

- En fait, nous ne sommes pas de cette époque, expliqua Sam. Nous avons quitté la base en 2001 en empruntant la porte des étoiles et à cause d'une éruption solaire, nous avons été projetés dans le futur. Votre amie a assisté à notre arrivée, finit-elle en désignant Max.

- C'est vrai, confirma celle-ci. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je te les ai amenés. Au fait, comment allez-vous repartir à votre époque ?

- Il me faudrait aller à l'observatoire pour calculer la prochaine éruption solaire qui pourrait nous permettre de rentrer, répondit Sam.

- Mais l'observatoire n'existe plus, fit remarquer Logan.

- Alors, si vous le permettez, je me servirai de vos ordinateurs pour créer un        programme informatique pour faire mes calculs.

- Bien sûr, répondit Logan.

- Vous êtes informaticienne ? demanda Max.

- Non, astrophysicienne mais l'informatique est nécessaire dans ce métier. Si vous le permettez, mon colonel, continua Sam en se tournant vers Jack, j'aimerais me mettre au travail tout de suite.

- Permission accordée, Carter.

Logan prit alors la parole :

- Pendant que nous travaillerons, je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. Si vous voulez vous rafraîchir ou manger un morceau…

- C'est bon, on trouvera, coupa Jack.

- Et aussi, vous êtes les bienvenus ici tant que votre séjour durera.

- Merci, Logan, c'est très aimable de votre part, répondit Daniel.

- Bon, je vais retourner travailler sinon Normal va me tuer, intervint Max. Bye tout le monde.

- Oh Max, dit Logan, tu viens dîner ce soir et aussi, peux-tu leur trouver des vêtements plus discrets, du moins pour Teal'c et le major. Pour le colonel et le professeur, vu qu'on a à peu près la même taille, je peux leur prêter quelques uns des miens.

- OK, Logan, je m'en charge. A ce soir alors !

Max s'en alla, tandis que Sam et Logan s'attelaient à la tâche et que le reste de                                

SG-1 établissait ses quartiers dans l'appartement de Logan.

Au bout de quelques jours de travail acharné, Sam avait calculé la date de la prochaine éruption solaire capable de les ramener en 2001 : elle n'aurait lieu que dans trois mois ! SG-1 se retrouvait donc coincé en 2019 pour un petit bout de temps. Il allait falloir leur trouver de l'occupation. Max eut l'idée de les faire engager chez Jam Pony. Elle les emmena alors voir Normal.

- Hey Normal ! J'ai des amis qui sont dans le coin pour quelque temps, ils ont besoin d'un travail. Tu veux bien les embaucher ?

Normal dévisagea chaque membre de SG-1 et fut très impressionné par la carrure de Teal'c.

- Vous êtes des amis de Max ? Vous avez l'air moins débiles que les gens avec qui elle traîne d'habitude. Vous connaissez Seattle ?

- Euh… un peu, répondit Jack.

- Tu sais, Normal, intervint Max, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal et moi on peut leur montrer la ville. Ils sont quatre, on est quatre, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- C'est bon, soupira Normal. Vous êtes embauchés. Max va vous montrer comment ça fonctionne.

- Merci Normal, répondit celle-ci. Allez, venez vous quatre, je vais vous présenter ma bande.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les casiers près desquels se tenaient trois personnes qui les observaient du coin de l'œil.

- Hey les mecs, j'ai des amis à vous présenter. Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal, voici Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c, dit-elle en désignant chacun d'un geste de la main.

- Salut, dit Jack.

Sam sourit aux trois amis, Daniel dit « Bonjour » et Teal'c, à son habitude, inclina la tête.

- Dis Max, ils viennent d'où tes amis ? demanda Cindy.

- Du Colorado, répondit celle-ci.

- Nous sommes ici pour trois mois, enchaîna Sam, et votre patron a bien voulu nous embaucher en attendant qu'on reparte.

- Carter, je peux vous dire un mot ? lui demanda Jack.

- Bien sûr mon… 

Mais en voyant le regard de Jack sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres. 

Ils s'éloignèrent.

- Les amis de Max n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'on est dans l'armée, dit Jack. Alors on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms. Vous êtes d'accord… Sam ?

- Euh… oui, mon…Jack, se reprit-elle avec un sourire.

Jack adorait la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom. Elle y mettait une douceur dans laquelle transparaissaient ses sentiments envers lui, sentiments dont ils connaissaient la teneur depuis le test des Zatarcs. Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser combien Sam était belle, surtout que Max lui avait trouvé des vêtements plutôt sexy : pantalons moulants, débardeurs et petite veste en cuir.

A quelques mètres de là, les autres les regardaient. Daniel se demandait quand ils allaient se décider à s'avouer leurs sentiments et échangea un regard avec Teal'c. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Max et Logan mais que quelque chose les empêchaient de se déclarer.

Original Cindy se tourna vers Max :

- Dis-moi, ces deux-là, il y a quelque chose entre eux ?

- J'en suis sûre, répondit Max, mais il y a quelque chose qui les empêche de s'avouer leurs sentiments et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi.

- Ah vous aussi vous avez remarqué ? interrompit Daniel.

- Ça crève les yeux, dit Cindy.

- Pour nous tous oui, mais il n'y a qu'eux qui n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, soupira Daniel. Et ça fait cinq ans que ça dure !

- Cinq ans que dure quoi ? demanda Sam qui avec Jack s'était rapprochée du groupe.

- Que vous et Jack…

- Daniel ! coupa Jack alors que Sam rougissait.

- Quoi ?

- La ferme !

- Enfin, Jack, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps que vous …

- DANIEL !

- Jack ?

- LA FERME ! ! !

- Vous allez pas recommencer Jack ?

- Et bien si !

Et ils entamèrent une de leurs éternelles chamailleries.

- Eh Sam, ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Max.

- Oh oui, soupira celle-ci. On dirait vraiment deux gosses. Mais ne vous y fiez pas, en fait ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Messieurs ! continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Jack et Daniel. S'il-vous-plaît !

- Quoi Sam ?

- Je crois qu'on est ici pour travailler, non ?

- Ça c'est vrai, renchérit Max. D'ailleurs, on devrait y aller sinon Normal va piquer une crise. Bon alors, on va faire des groupes de deux vu que vous ne connaissez pas la ville. Alors, Sam avec moi, Jack avec Cindy, Daniel avec Sketchy et Teal'c avec Herbal. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner ?

- OK !

- Bon à plus !

Et ils se séparèrent.

Trois semaines se passèrent ainsi. SG-1 commençait à bien connaître la ville et le week-end Sam travaillait à un programme informatique qui permettrait  d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à leur époque, puisque le DHD de la Terre n'avait jamais était retrouvé. Son travail avançait bien car il lui suffisait de reproduire le programme qu'ils utilisaient habituellement au SGC.

Malgré leur différence d'âge, elle et Max étaient devenues très amies, on aurait dit qu'elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

Un jour qu'elles revenaient d'une course, trois hommes essayèrent de les attaquer. Max en mit deux KO tandis que Sam s'occupait du troisième. Sam avait vu la manière dont Max s'était battue et n'en revenait pas : elle n'avait jamais vu une fille mettre deux malabars au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. 

Elle lui demanda alors :

- Hey Max, où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? Même les meilleurs commandos d'élite sont incapables de faire ça !

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous dise mon secret, à toi et au reste de SG-1. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi et en tes amis. Je vous en parlerai ce soir, chez Logan.

- OK Max, comme tu veux, mais je ne veux pas te forcer, tu sais.

- Non, je veux vous le dire, et comme ça tu comprendras pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec Logan.

En effet, les deux amies en étaient vite venues aux confidences d'ordre sentimental. Max avait du mal à comprendre comment quelques mots sur un bout de papier prétendaient empêcher deux êtres de s'aimer. Sam lui avait expliqué ses sentiments pour Jack et ceux de Jack pour elle, mais justement elle l'aimait trop pour le voir sacrifier sa carrière pour elle. Ça, Max comprenait car elle était un peu dans le même cas.

Le soir venu, tous étaient réunis chez Logan. Après un repas savoureux et très gai, grâce à l'humour de Jack, à ses incessantes chamailleries avec Daniel et aux éclats de rire des filles, Max se leva et prit la parole :

- Ca fait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines qu'on se connaît et j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis des années. Comme je connais votre secret, la porte des étoiles, les Goa'ulds et les autres aliens (oui, SG-1 a tout raconté à Logan et Max, note de l'auteur), je pense qu'il serait juste que vous connaissiez aussi le mien.

- Ah bon, vous avez un secret ? demanda Jack. Vous avez pourtant l'air d'une fille de vingt ans tout à fait normale.

- Justement, vous connaissez beaucoup de filles de vingt ans capables de mettre au tapis un militaire bien entraîné comme vous ?

Jack se tortilla sur sa chaise à ce souvenir et Sam le regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors voilà, je ne suis pas une fille de vingt ans tout à fait normale, je suis une X5, un prototype de super soldat génétiquement modifié.

Tous, sauf Logan, la regardèrent avec stupéfaction et une pointe d'incrédulité.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Daniel. Génétiquement modifié ?

- Oui, répondit Max. En plus de l'ADN humain, j'ai de l'ADN de félin, qui me permet de voir dans le noir, de sauter des murs de plus de trois mètres de haut, de sauter pas une fenêtre et d'atterrrir quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas sans me faire mal.

En disant cela, elle regarda Logan et tous deux se sourirent en repensant à leurs première rencontre.

Et Max continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures elle leur raconta son enfance à Manticore, sa fuite quand elle avait neuf ans, sa séparation d'avec ses frères et sœurs, puis sa rencontre avec Logan et tout le reste. Elle leur montra aussi son code barre.

En entendant parler de génétique, la curiosité scientifique de Sam s'était éveillée. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir comment les concepteurs des X5 avaient fait. Jack, lui, au début n'y croyait pas mais quand Max lui eut fait la démonstration de quelques uns de ses talents, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Daniel était passionné par le côté humain (ou plutôt inhumain) de la chose : comment des enfants créés dans des éprouvettes et élevés sans l'amour de parents et formés à tuer depuis leur plus jeune âge avaient pu survivre ainsi ? Teal'c, à son habitude, restait impassible. Mais dans son esprit se bousculaient de nombreuses questions. Il comprit aussi que certains Tau'ris pouvaient être aussi cruels et sans cœur que des Goa'ulds.

Logan, qui était resté silencieux pendant l'exposé de Max, prit à son tour la parole et expliqua comment il avait découvert le projet Chimère, comment à leurs première rencontre, il avait reconnu en Max une X5 et comment ils avaient décidé de s'associer, lui pour l'aider à retrouver ses frères et sœurs, Zack, Brin, Tinga et tous les autres, et elle pour l'aider dans son rôle du Veilleur. Max et lui racontèrent alors leurs démêlés avec le pouvoir en place mais aussi et surtout avec Lydecker et les hommes de Manticore.

Tout cela s'était prolongé jusque tard dans la nuit et c'est un petit groupe épuisé qui alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, la vie reprit son cours normal mais les discussions allaient bon train entre SG-1, Logan et Max. Ça ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser aussi, ils étaient loin, très loin même, de la base, alors autant en profiter. Le soir, ils allaient au bar jouer au billard et boire un verre, ou ils se réunissaient chez Logan. Les filles s'organisaient aussi des soirées entre elles. Max et Sam étaient devenues pratiquement inséparables, mais Max n'en oubliait pas pour autant sa bande. Elle passait toujours beaucoup de temps avec eux, ils avaient d'ailleurs lié amitié avec SG-1 et quand ils étaient tous ensemble, ils étaient dechaînés.

Quelques jours après toutes ces révélations, ils étaient tous réunis, SG-1, Logan et Max, pour un de ces dîners mémorables où ils s'amusaient comme des fous grâce aux facéties de Jack, aux anecdotes que chacun racontait et aux vannes que Jack et Daniel n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer.

Daniel était en train de parler de Jack et de son aversion pour les piqûres.

- Jack ne supporte pas ça, à chaque retour de mission, il essaie d'éviter le passage à l'infirmerie. Il déteste vraiment y aller !

- Par contre, j'en connais qui adore y aller ! répondit Jack d'un air malicieux.

Daniel était devenu écarlate.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ? demanda Sam d'un air faussement innocent.

- Je ne sais pas, moi, un certain archéologue…

Daniel ne savait plus où se mettre.

- C'est même pas vrai !

- Vous croyez que j'ai rien vu Daniel ? Comment se fait-il que quand on vous cherche, si vous n'êtes pas dans votre bureau, vous êtes à l'infirmerie avec Janet ?

- Et alors ? dit Daniel en se resaississant. C'est pareil pour vous, Jack. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours fourré dans le labo de Sam, hein ?

Sam rougit à son tour et regarda Jack. Celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand tout à coup, un éclair envahit la pièce et, sous les yeux ébahis de Max et Logan, SG-1 disparut sans laisser de traces !

- Daniel, vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver ! Euh… tiens on n'est plus chez Logan !

- Non, mon colonel, répondit Sam qui était immédiatement repassée en mode militaire, nous sommes dans un vaisseau asgard.

- Bon sang, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait si froid ici ! s'exclama, de l'autre bout de la pièce, une voix que tout le monde connaissait.

SG-1 se retourna et se retrouva face à leurs doubles de 2019.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Sam-2019.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? s'énerva Jack-2001.

- Oui, O'Neill, je peux vous expliquer, répondit Thor d'une voix calme.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le petit extra-terrestre avec une extrême curiosité.

- Un Goa'uld extrêmement puissant veut profiter de l'état de faiblesse et d'impuissance dans lequel se trouve la Terre pour l'attaquer et la détruire. Nous avons repéré sa flotte aux environs de la planète que vous appelez Pluton. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons vous aider car nous sommes en ce moment en guerre contre une race très évoluée aussi, les Taelons. C'est pourquoi vous devez sauver votre planète encore une fois.

- Tout ça, c'est bien joli, répondit Jack-2019, mais vous savez que le programme Stargate est arrêté depuis dix ans, et puis comment ça se fait qu'on soit ici en double exemplaire, d'autant plus que nos doubles ont vingt ans de moins que nous ! !

Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Sam-2019 posa sa main sur son bras en le regardant, ce qui le calma instantanément.

Sam-2001 expliqua :

- En fait, nous venons de 2001. Il y a quelques semaines, nous devions aller en mission sur PK3-647 et à cause d'une éruption solaire, nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Nous ne pouvons repartir que dans deux mois maintenant.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous sommes tous là, répondit Sam-2019. L'ordinateur asgard se base sur l'ADN pour repérer les personnes à téléporter.

- Oui, continua Thor. Nous n'avions pas compris pourquoi chaque membre de SG-1 avait un double, aussi nous avons décidé de vous téléporter tous les huit.

La SG-1 de 2001 observait avec curiosité celle de 2019. Jack se trouvait encore bien conservé pour son âge et se demandait si Sam et lui avaient fini par vivre leur amour au grand jour. Sam se posait la même question et se disait que les cheveux longs, ça lui allait bien aussi. Daniel aussi se regardait, il avait toujours ses lunettes mais maintenant sa chevelure châtain était striée de fils argentés. Il se demandait aussi si Janet et lui étaient mariés. Teal'c était le seul qui n'avait pas changé celui de 2001 se demandait pourquoi, si le programme Stargate était arrêté, il n'était pas reparti sur Chulak.

- La mission que nous vous demandons d'accomplir est très dangereuse, reprit Thor.

- Et elle consiste en quoi au juste ? demanda Daniel-2019.

- Il faudrait que vous vous infiltriez sur le vaisseau-mère de ce Goa'uld pour le faire exploser de l'intérieur, comme vous avez déjà fait pour celui d'Apophis.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas le détruire d'un tir de vos super canons ? demanda Jack-2019.

- Non, la technologie goa'uld a émormément évolué et le bouclier qui protège le vaisseau-mère est indestructible, sauf si on détruit le générateur.

- Alors il nous faut détruire le générateur pour que vous puissiez détruire ce vaisseau ? demanda Daniel-2001.

- Non, vous devrez faire exploser le vaisseau vous-mêmes.

- Mais c'est super ça ! dit ironiquement Jack-2001

- C'est du suicide ! s'exclama en même temps Jack-2019.

- Mon colonel…

- Jack…

dirent simultanément les deux Sam en se tournant vers leur Jack respectif.

Jack et Sam-2001 avaient noté que Sam-2019 avait appelé le colonel par son prénom. Peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble…

- Et comment on y va sur ce vaisseau ? demanda Sam-2019. J'imagine que si vos armes ne peuvent franchir le bouclier, vous ne pouvez pas non plus nous y téléporter…

- C'est exact, major.

- Euh…Thor, désolé de vous contredire, mais maintenant c'est colonel qu'il faut lui dire, interrompit Jack-2019.

- Je suis passée colonel ? demanda Sam-2001.

- Oui, c'était en… Sam-2019 s'interrompit. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de vous parler de votre avenir.

Jack-2001 regardait sa Sam et se disait que les galons de colonel devaient faire très bien sur son uniforme de l'Air Force. Il était tellement fier et heureux pour elle.

- Mais revenons à nos moutons, dit-il. Comment va-t-on sur ce vaisseau ?

- Eh bien, répondit Thor, nous avons capturé, il y a quelques unes de vos années, un vaisseau goa'uld. Nous avons donc des anneaux de transport que nous utiliserons pour vous téléporter sur le vaisseau-mère.

- Donc on y va tous, on met du C-4 aux endroits stratégiques, on retourne aux anneaux et vous nous récupérez, c'est ça ? demanda Jack-2019.

- Pas tout à fait, nous ne pourrons pas rester pour vous récupérer, il vous faudra utiliser la porte des étoiles qui est sur le vaisseau.

- Non mais vous voulez vraiment qu'on se fasse tuer ! explosa Jack-2019.

- Jack, s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi, intervint sa Sam. Je sais bien que c'est très dangereux mais il nous faut y aller. Tu ne veux pas que nos enfants finissent esclaves des Goa'ulds, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix pour que Jack et Sam-2001 ne les entendent pas.

Mais ceux-ci avaient entendus et se regardèrent, à la fois surpris, heureux et gênés.

Les deux SG-1 se concertèrent chacune de leur côté pendant quelques minutes puis annoncèrent à Thor qu'ils iraient : ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur planète se faire attaquer sans rien tenter pour l'en empêcher.

- Mon colonel, dit Sam-2001, je crois qu'on devrait en parler à Max et lui demander de nous accompagner. Ses capacités pourraient nous être utiles.

- C'est qui ce Max ? demanda Jack-2019.

- C'est UNE amie que nous nous sommes faites ici, enfin c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais elle peut mettre au tapis plus de gens que nous tous réunis, enfin nous quatre, répondit son homologue de 2001.

Pendant ce temps, chez Logan.

- A ton avis, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Max.

- Aucune idée, répondit Logan. Sûrement un truc extra-terrestre, ça ressemble au rayon asgard dont ils nous ont parlé.

- Franchement c'est complètement fou tout ça !

Max se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout ça, les Goa'ulds, les Asgards, les voyages intergalactiques. Tu te rends compte, il y a pas un mois, si quelqu'un m'avait parlé d'extra-terrestres, je l'aurais pris pour un dingue !

- Oui, moi aussi… N'empêche, ces quatre-là sont vraiment des gens bien, je les apprécie énormément, même Teal'c malgré qu'il ne soit pas très bavard.

- Ça c'est vrai. Sam est devenue une très bonne amie, c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons, Jack et elle, et qu'ils feraient un beau couple ?

- Oui, ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ensemble ?

- C'est à cause d'un règlement de l'armée, ça s'appelle la loi de non-fraternisation : deux officiers dans la même chaîne de commandement ne peuvent avoir de relation autre que professionnelle et amicale. Jack étant le CO de Sam, s'ils allaient plus loin, ils seraient tous deux passibles de cour martiale.

- Alors rien qu'à cause de quelques mots dans le manuel militaire, ils sont condamnés à passer à côté du bonheur ?

- C'est à peu près ça. Mais d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit de leur général, il a l'air sympa, peut-être qu'il fermerait les yeux.

- Je l'espère pour eux.

- Heureusement que nous, nous ne sommes pas soumis à ce règlement.

Max s'était rapprochée de Logan et s'était arrêtée devant lui.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

- Que nous ne sommes pas dans l'armée et que rien ne nous empêche de faire ça.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. 

Logan, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire puis répondit à son baiser. Il l'attira vers lui et Max se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle :

- Tu sais, Max, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce jour où tu es venue cambrioler mon appartement.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsque, avec Zack, tu nous a amené dans le chalet de tes parents pour échapper à Lydecker. Je ne supportais pas d'être loin de toi, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi.

- Mais moi, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses prendre par Lydecker. C'est pourquoi je devais te laisser partir, j'aurais été un boulet pour toi.

- Non Logan, ne dis pas ça, dit Max en l'embrassant de nouveau. Tu ne seras jamais un boulet. Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi. Ce jour-là, quand nous étions dans le chalet avec Zack, ça me brisait le cœur de savoir qu'on devait se séparer peut-être pour toujours. Et puis quand j'ai appris par Blink que tu étais dans un état critique, je suis revenue car que deviendrait ma vie sans toi ? Tu connais mon secret, tu comprends mes peurs et mes doutes, tu me comprends, et je t'aime, Logan. Mais j'ai peur aussi, peur que les hommes de Manticore ne s'en prennent à toi pour mieux m'atteindre, peur aussi à cause des risques que tu cours en étant le Veilleur.

- Il ne faut pas Max. Moi je n'ai pas peur car je suis avec toi. Je t'aime aussi, Max. Je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Quand je t'ai amenée au chalet et que je t'ai vue partir, j'avais le cœur déchiré entre mon désir de t'avoir près de moi et celui que tu restes libre, et pour cela tu devais partir. Quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux tellement je voulais que tu restes.

- Oh Logan ! je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi, Max, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion, leurs mains commençaient à explorer le corps de l'autre quand le même éclair que précédemment illumina la pièce.

- Surtout ne vous gênez pas pour nous, dit Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Max et Logan se séparèrent, un peu gênés de s'être laissés surprendre.

- Désolé de vous interrompre – au fait félicitations – mais on a de mauvaises nouvelles.

SG-1 expliqua alors la situation à Logan et à Max. Celle-ci accepta de les aider car elle ne pouvait pas laisser détruire sa planète sans rien faire.

- Bon, alors le plan est le suivant, expliqua Jack. On arrive, on place les explosifs aux bons endroits et on repart par la porte. Logan nous attendra à la porte d'arrivée.

- Pendant que nous serons sur le vaisseau, intervint Sam, Logan vous devrez installer le système électrique et informatique que je vous ai montré, pour que la porte puisse s'ouvrir. Quand elle s'ouvrira, ne restez pas devant car la vague d'énergie vous désintégrerait. Et je ne crois pas que l'iris fonctionne encore, aussi il se pourrait que des Jaffas nous suivent. Il nous faudra alors nous défendre.

Daniel prit la parole à son tour :

- Thor va nous téléporter dans une quinzaine de minutes. Je propose que nous allions nous préparer,sinon Jack va encore être en retard… 

Chacun alla dans sa chambre et ressortit le treillis et les armes qu'ils pensaient ne pas avoir à utiliser durant leur séjour forcé dans le futur.

Juste avant la téléportation, Jack proposa une arme à Max.

- Non merci, répondit celle-ci. Je n'aime pas les armes à feu. Je préfère me servir de ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant ses poings.

Elle alla ensuite embrasser Logan une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

- Sois prudente, répondit-il sur le même ton.

L'éclair envahit de nouveau la pièce et Logan se retrouva seul. Il se prépara alors à filer au hangar où était la porte pour tout mettre en place comme le lui avait expliqué Sam.

Sur le vaisseau de Thor

- Ouah ! fit Max. Quelles sensations !

L'autre SG-1 était là, Sam-2001 fit les présentations.

- Bon, dit Jack-2019, je crois qu'il faut y aller. En avant les campeurs !

- Décidément, pensa Sam-2001, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les anneaux de transport goa'ulds.

- Bonne chance, leur dit Thor.

Puis il actionna les anneaux.  

Sur le vaisseau goa'uld

A peine arrivés, tous se cachèrent puis décidèrent de se séparer. SG-1 2019 alla à la recherche de la porte des étoiles tandis que SG-1 2001 plus Max se dirigeaient vers le cœur du vaisseau où se trouvait le générateur.

Ils avançaient doucement et en surveillant leurs arrières. Max était émerveillée de la beauté du vaisseau, des gravures en or dont étaient couverts les murs. Mais elle gardait tous ses sens en éveil.

En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait au générateur, ils virent que la porte était gardée par des Jaffas. Ils se cachèrent et Sam lança une grenade fumigène pour attirer leur attention. Les Jaffas s'avancèrent et SG-1 leur sauta dessus, enfin surtout Max et Teal'c. 

Pendant qu'ils se battaient avec ces Jaffas, d'autres arrivèrent, et Sam, Jack et Daniel commencèrent à tirer.

- Bravo ! c'est réussi pour le discrétion ! s'exclama Jack.

- Mon colonel, ils sont trop nombreux ! cria Sam pour couvrir le bruit des armes.

- On ne s'en sortira pas ! hurla Daniel à son tour.

- Allons, un peu d'optimisme vous deux ! Bon, Carter, vous allez placer les explosifs, nous on vous couvre !

- A vos ordres !

Sam se faufila alors jusque dans la salle du générateur, placa le C-4, régla la minuterie à vingt minutes et ressortit. Juste en sortant, elle fut touchée par un tir de lance.

- AAAAAAAAAH ! !

- CARTER ! hurla le colonel.

Les tirs avaient cessé, tous les Jaffas étaient morts ou KO.

- Sam, non, gémit Jack en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

A ce moment, sa radio grésilla et il sursauta en entendant sa propre voix en sortir.

- Jack, c'est Jack, on a rencontré des Jaffas mais on a trouvé la porte. Elle n'est pas très loin de la salle du générateur. Si vous avez fini, venez, il faut partir.

Daniel répondit à la place de Jack :

- OK on arrive.

Max s'approcha de Jack et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Allez, venez, Jack. Plus vite on sera rentré, plus vite on pourra la soigner.

Jack se releva, prit Sam dans ses bras et tous partirent vers la porte. En les voyant arriver, SG-1 2019 fut soulagé mais attristé aussi d'apprendre que leur Sam était blessée. Daniel-2019 entra les coordonnées de la terre, la porte s'ouvrit et tous la franchirent.

Sur Terre, Logan les attendait. Quels ne furent pas son soulagement et sa joie de voir que Max revenait entière ! Mais il redevint sérieux en voyant Sam évanouie dans les bras de Jack.

- Logan, dit Max, il nous faut aller chez toi. La blessure de Sam ne saigne plus mais elle a perdu trop de sang. Elle a besoin d'une transfusion, je vais m'en charger comme je l'ai fait pour toi.

- OK on y va.

Arrivés chez Logan, Jack déposa Sam dans sa chambre puis regarda Max faire la transfusion et panser la blessure de Sam.

- Comment savez-vous que ça va marcher ?

- A Manticore, ils trouvaient pratique que l'on puisse se transfuser sans difficulté au cas où l'un de nous était blessé. Alors ils nous ont fait O négatif, donneur universel.

Au fur et à mesure de la transfusion, Max s'affaiblissait tandis que Sam reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Quand ce fut fini, Max alla se reposer. Jack était toujours au chevet de Sam. Il lui parlait doucement :

- Sam, vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble… J'ai besoin de vous, Sam, de votre sourire qui illumine mes journées, de vos yeux dans lesquels je pourrais me noyer, de vos théories auxquelles je ne comprends rien… J'ai besoin de toi, Sam, ne me laisse pas, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi…

Jack finit par s'endormir, la main de Sam dans le sienne.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel, Teal'c et Logan, très inquiets pour Sam, discutaient avec SG-1 2019. Ceux-ci voulaient rentrer chez eux le plus rapidement possible et refusaient toujours de parler de leur avenir à leurs homologues de 2001.

Logan se chargea de les aider à rentrer en demandant à son oncle de leur prêter son avion privé. Celui-ci accepta et SG-1 put ainsi repartir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam se réveilla et aperçut Jack endormi à côté d'elle et qui lui tenait la main.

- Mon colonel ? murmura-t-elle.

Jack, en la sentant bouger, ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah Carter, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle peur.

- Désolée, mon colonel, répondit Sam avec son sourire « Spécial Jack ».

- Max vous a soignée et vous a donné de son sang super dopant et cela vous a sauvée.

- Et elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Sam, sincèrement inquiète pour son amie. La transfusion ne l'a pas trop affaiblie ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien car je suis resté avec vous tout le temps. Mais je crois qu'elle s'en sortira.

Sam se sentit flattée d'apprendre que SON colonel l'avait veillée tout le temps qu'elle était inconsciente. D'ailleurs, il tenait toujours sa main et elle adorait ce contact. Jack appela les autres et tous vinrent féliciter Sam pour son réveil. Ils étaient tous heureux de la voir récuperer si vite.

- Max, dit Sam, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as sauvée la vie.

- C'est normal, Sam, tu es mon amie, je n'allais pas te laisser tomber comme ça. Ta blessure mettre un peu de temps à cicatriser mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Il te faut juste du repos. Allez ouste ! Tout le monde dehors !

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam était de nouveau sur pied. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ces deux mots qu'elle avait entendus de la bouche de son double de 2019 « nos enfants ». Cela signifait qu'elle était enfin avec Jack et qu'ils avaient fondé une famille. Elle en était heureuse, mais elle avait peur aussi, peur de mettre en jeu sa carrière mais surtout celle de Jack, peur de la réaction du général, mais aussi peur de s'engager, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de Jack.

Une nuit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ces pensées, elle se leva et alla prendre l'air sur le balcon. Elle entendait en contrebas les bruits que peut faire une ville la nuit et elle regardait les étoiles. Jack qui ne dormait pas non plus, l'avait entendue se lever. Il sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Daniel et Teal'c et la rejoignit sur le balcon. Il la trouva perdue dans ses pensées.

- Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il doucement en s'accoudant à la rambarde à côté d'elle.

Sam sursauta.

- Oui, très.

Le silence se réinstalla. 

- Un sou pour vos pensées, reprit Jack.

- Eh bien, je pense à tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis cinq ans, tout ce que nous avons vécu, aux liens que nous avons tissé, nous les membres de SG-1, des liens très forts et indestructibles, qui ont fait de nous les meilleurs amis du monde…

Elle s'interrompit.

- … et même un peu plus que des amis, je crois, continua Jack en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam.

- Beaucoup plus, reprit-elle tout doucement.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, leur désir d'être ensemble, tout ce qu'ils n'osaient se dire depuis tout ce temps. Instinctivement ils se rapprochèrent, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Jack repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Sam et attarda sa main sur sa joue.

- Ta peau est tellement douce, Sam, murmura-t-il, puis tout doucement ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Sam.

Il recula son visage et regarda dans les yeux de Sam : il y vit le même désir, le même amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sam noua ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa à son tour. Leur baiser devint alors plus passionné, plus sensuel. De ses mains, Jack caressait le dos de Sam et celle-ci se serra plus fort contre lui. Ils aimaient à sentir le corps de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sam posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aimait à la folie depuis cinq ans. Elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille :

- Je t'aime, Samantha Carter.

- Je t'aime aussi, Jack O'Neill, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans parler, ils étaient tellement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toutes les barrières qui les séparaient étaient tombées.

- Tu sais, Sam, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque tu m'as défié au bras de fer lors de notre première rencontre.

Elle sourit.

- J'ai frôlé les limites de l'insubordination, ce jour-là, mais tu comprends je voulais qu'on m'apprécie à ma juste valeur. C'est dur quelquefois d'être une femme dans l'armée. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle, je ne crois pas que je t'aurais battu. Au début, je ne t'appréciais pas beaucoup, tu m'avais l'air d'un militaire pur et dur et un peu macho, mais au fur et à mesure, en apprenant à te connaître, je t'appréciais de plus en plus. Mon amour pour toi est né tout doucement, je n'ai réalisé que je t'aimais que lorsque tu es resté coincé sur Edora. Je m'en doutais depuis un bout de temps mais je ne me le suis avouée qu'à ce moment-là.

- Mais maintenant, je suis là, on est ensemble et on sera heureux tous les deux.

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- J'ai peur, Jack.

- De quoi, mon amour ?

- De l'avenir. Tu connais le règlement, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On ira voir Hammond dès notre retour et on lui dira tout.

- Mais comment va-t-il réagir ?

- Mal, je suppose mais je pense qu'il finira par comprendre. Et puis on est sa meilleure équipe, non ? Ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer.

Sam sourit.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle frissonna.

- Tu as froid, ma chérie. Viens, rentrons.

Ils rentrèrent, se tenant par la main.

- Viens, dit Sam en le menant vers sa chambre.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla le premier. Sa première pensée fut de se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais en sentant Sam blottie tout contre lui, il sourit. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda dormir. Elle était tellement belle, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Il se demandait ce qui en lui pouvait bien plaire à cette brillante scientifique, à cette superbe jeune femme.

Sam se réveilla à son tour.

- Bonjour, mon major préféré !

- Salut, colonel de mon cœur !

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, même si je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup…

Jack sourit au souvenir de leur première nuit ensemble.

- Je crois qu'on devrait se lever, non ?

- C'est Daniel qui va être heureux lorsqu'il apprendra pour nous deux, répondit Sam en se levant, et Jack put de nouveau admirer les formes parfaites de son major.

Quand ils furent prêts, ils se rendirent au salon où Daniel, Teal'c, Logan et Max étaient déjà (eh oui, Max passait maintenant presque toutes ses nuits chez Logan…).Lorsque Daniel vit Sam et Jack arriver ensemble, main dans la main, il poussa un cri de joie et de soulagement :

- Alleluia !

Teal'c, surpris par l'enthousiasme de l'archéologue, leva un sourcil puis, voyant le couple dans l'embrasure de la porte, esquissa un sourire. Même s'il était moins démonstratif que Daniel, il était tout aussi heureux que lui pour ses amis. Max fit un clin d'œil à Sam qui lui répondit par un sourire heureux et Logan sourit à son tour en prenant la main de Max dans la sienne.

- Enfin ! s'écria Daniel en se levant et en allant vers ses équipiers pour les serrer dans ses bras. Il était temps, toute la base commençait à désespérer.

- Quoi ? répondit Jack. Toute la base est au courant ?

- Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre en voyant comment vous vous dévorez de regard. Ça fait cinq ans que vous êtes le principal sujet des potins du SGC !

Teal'c se leva à son tour :

- Je suis très heureux pour vous, colonel O'Neill, major Carter.

- Pas autant que moi, Teal'c, répondit Sam.

Max serra aussi son amie dans ses bras.

- Bravo Sam ! Je me demandais si enfin tu allais connaître avec Jack le bonheur que je partage avec Logan.

- Merci, Max. Et moi aussi, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit mais je le pense réellement.

Logan s'approcha à son tour de Jack et Sam :

- Félicitations tous les deux ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

- Merci, Logan, répondit Jack en passant un bras autour de la taille de Sam et en l'attirant tout près de lui.

- Ce soir, champagne pour tout le monde ! reprit Logan. Max, tu n'auras qu'à inviter aussi Cindy, Herbal et Sketchy.

Chez Jam Pony, lorsque les trois amis de Max apprirent pour elle et Logan et pour Jack et Sam, ce fut une vraie explosion de joie.

La vie reprit alors son cours. La journée, ils travaillaient pour Normal, le soir ils se réunissaient tous.

Mais l'heure du départ de SG-1 arriva.

Ils se rendirent tous à la porte des étoiles, Sam installa son matériel, composa les coordonnées de la Terre et envoya le signal.

Les adieux furent très émouvants, Sam et Max essuyèrent quelques larmes. A l'heure précise de l'éruption solaire, SG-1 passa la porte avec un dernier regard pour leurs amis de 2019.

Base du SGC

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, USA

2001

- Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée ! Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée !

- A-t-on un signal ? demanda le général Hammond.

- Non, mon général.

- Fermez l'iris !

- Attendez, mon général… c'est SG-1 !

- SG-1 ? Que… ? Une équipe de sécurité en salle d'embarquement ! Ouvrez l'iris !

Le général arriva à temps pour voir les quatre membres de SG-1 émerger de la flaque bleutée de la porte.

- Ah ! Enfin chez soi ! s'exclama Jack.

- SG-1, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, répondit le général. Nous étions sans nouvelles de vous, nous avons dû vous déclarer disparus en mission. Vous manquiez à tout le monde.

- En fait, lorsque nous avons traversé la porte vers PK3-647, une éruption solaire nous a projetés en 2019, intervint Sam.

- On s'y est fait des amis, dit à son tour Daniel, qui nous ont hébergé pendant les les trois mois qu'a duré notre séjour.

- Oui, et on a ramené quelque chose de là-bas, ajouta Jack.

- Quoi donc ? 

- Ça !

            Et sous les yeux médusés du général et du personnel présent, il embrassa Sam qui répondit avec fougue à son baiser. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata alors dans la salle d'embarquement.

Quand enfin Sam et Jack se séparèrent, ce fut pour voir la mine réjouie de Hammond.

- Eh bien, les enfants, on peut dire que vous en avez mis du temps. Franchement je commençais à désespérer. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le règlement, j'ai une dérogation qui attend dans le tiroir de mon bureau depuis que vous avez fait le test des Zatarcs.       Je me doutais depuis un certain temps qu'il en faudrait une un jour, et en voyant l'enregistrement du test, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je m'en occupe tout de suite. J'ai donc appelé le Président qui a tout de suite accepté. Vous êtes son équipe préférée et la meilleure, il ne pouvait pas vous séparer.

- Tu vois, Sam, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! s'écria Jack.

Celle-ci lui répondit par son sourire « Spécial Jack ».

- Bon, SG-1, c'est pas tout ça, vous me raconterez vos aventures au debriefing, dans une heure. Mais d'abord, infirmerie !

- Oh non, mon général, pitié, pas ça ! supplia Jack.

- Allez, viens, Jack, dit Sam en le tirant par la manche. Plus vite fait, plus vite tranquille, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle voulait faire après.

Le debriefing dura assez longtemps mais ils ne dirent rien sur l'impulsion ni sur le fait que Max soit une X5, juste qu'elle avait reçu une formation militaire poussée malgré son jeune âge et qu'elle avait volontiers accepté de se joindre à eux pour sauver la Terre. Les quatre membres de SG-1 s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point et aussi sur le fait qu'ils ne tenteraient rien pour changer le futur car malgré les épreuves que Max et Logan avaient traversées et les autres qu'ils traverseront, ils étaient maintenant heureux ensemble, et il ne fallait rien faire pour empêcher ce bonheur d'exister un jour.

De leur côté, Sam et Jack vivaient dans le bonheur total. Trois mois après leur retour en 2001, ils se mariaient et neuf mois plus tard le personnel du niveau –28 fut réveillé par les cris de Diane Max Catherine O'Neill.

**FIN**

Je sais qu'elle est longue cette fanfic. Si vous avez eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, je vous en remercie. Alors envoyez-moi vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais. 

Anne. 


End file.
